Tu letra podré acariciar
by Anyara
Summary: “Podría vivir toda mi vida feliz, solo por la ilusión de estar a tu lado algún día”... OneShot... InuYasha & Kagome


Disclaimer: InuYasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Autor: Anyara

Fecha: 16 de Febrero de 2010

**Tu letra podré acariciar**

"_**Es la sensación de haber compartido contigo, media vida,**_

_**lo que me obliga a tener mi garganta, contenida.**_

_**amo cada carta que mandas sin ponerte ningún disfraz**_

_**no entiendo que la gente alucine**_

_**a mí desnuda me gustas más**_

_**de ti nacerán frases tan sinceras...**_

_**que en ellas podría vivir...**_

_**me escribirás siempre tan sincera**_

_**que tu letra podré acariciar..."**_

"_Podría vivir toda mi vida feliz, solo por la ilusión de estar a tu lado algún día"_

Ahora que corro en dirección al pozo pienso en aquellas palabras que no se borraron jamás de mi mente, siento el aire ondear mi cabello y respiro profundamente, mi alma siente una libertad y una ansiedad increíble, es como si mi corazón latiera doblemente, en parte por el esfuerzo de la carrera y en parte por ella, por Kagome.

Cada día recordaba sus palabras sabiendo que éste llegaría, que la estrecharía entre mis brazos y que ya sería para siempre. Anhelo el momento de volver a percibir su aroma en el aire, de saber a través de esa sutil señal dónde está. Recuerdo el tiempo en el que me era molesto, aunque jamás fue desagradable, sonrió ante la idea, siempre me ha encantado como huele, lo que hacía de su aroma algo insufrible para mí.

El anhelo en mi corazón crece, aún me falta un largo trecho para llegar al pozo y también sé que llegaré antes que ella, que tendré que esperarla, pero no me importa, estaré ahí de pie, quiero que sea lo primero que vea en este mundo ahora que regresa.

Hay tanto que hemos vívido y tanto aún por vivir.

Recuerdo también su primera carta, fue extraño encontrarla. Kagome se había ido a su tiempo luego de terminar con Naraku en aquella batalla tan difícil, aún no puedo quitarme la sensación de temor que me oprimía entonces, tenía tanto miedo por ella, tanto miedo de perderla, que concederle estos años, entonces me parecía algo fácil de tolerar.

Jamás pensé que la distancia doliera tanto.

Encontré aquel sobre encima de la hierba fuera del pozo, su olor era indiscutible, de hecho el tenue aroma a Kagome que él expelía fue lo que me arrastró, a pesar de haber estado hacía un momento en aquel lugar, iba hasta el pozo con frecuencia, luego de su partida para terminar con sus estudios, algo que jamás comprendí del todo.

Recogí aquel frágil trozo de papel y lo guardé entre mis ropas, él me mantenía unido a Kagome de alguna manera, podía sentir su aroma en todo momento, aunque fuera tenue. Cuando me acomodaba en la rama de algún árbol a descansar, procuraba acercarlo a mi nariz en la intimidad de la noche y me embriagaba de su olor fresco y almizclado, en ese instante podía recordarla con más detalle, su alegría, su cabello mecido por el viento, el modo en que lo acomodaba distraídamente tras su oreja cuando estaba nerviosa, si sonrisa cuando me veía desde la distancia y sus labios, dos pétalos que he ansiado por tanto tiempo. Poco a poco aquel sobre comenzó a impregnarse de mi olor y perder el suyo.

Maldición.

La iba perdiendo y me sentía cada vez más molesto por ello. Un día enfadado lo arrojé lejos, cuando creí que ya no había nada de ella en ese trozo inservible de papel. Entonces fue cuando Miroku lo recogió. Debo reconocer que ese monje muchas veces era un desastre, pero también ha sido un buen amigo.

Aquella noche me pidió que bajara del árbol en el que me encontraba y yo que estaba molesto le gruñí, pero él fue paciente y me esperó sentado bajo el árbol. La curiosidad pudo más que mi enfado, aunque no quise reconocerlo al principio. Bajé y le exigí que me dijera lo que quería.

- Habla monje – le dije sin cuidado.

- No sabes leer ¿verdad InuYasha? – me preguntó y yo arrugué el ceño molesto, claro que no sabía leer.

-¡Que!, ¿te crees que tuve alguien que me enseñara? – bufé molesto, cruzando los brazos, pero sin dejar de mirar el sobre que él mantenía entre sus manos.

Mi vida había sido dura desde pequeño, mi madre se fue de mi lado siendo yo muy joven y luego, para cuando ese tipo de cosas me podría haber interesado, Naraku provocó el conflicto entre Kikyo y yo y me pasé cincuenta años clavado a un árbol. No, no había aprendido a leer.

Entonces lo vi tomar una esquina del papel y comenzar a quitarle poco a poco un trozo. Sentí que el pecho se me comprimía de rabia, si no hubiera sido Miroku, lo habría cortado de inmediato. Estaba rompiendo el papel de Kagome.

- Esto es una carta InuYasha – me dijo, mientras comenzaba a sacar del interior del sobre otro papel. Ya me había dado cuenta que venía algo dentro, pero no quería maltratar aquel "recuerdo" que tenía de Kagome.

- ¿Una carta? – pregunté.

- Sí, una carta de la señorita Kagome, para ti.

"_Para mí"_

Pensé y me dejé caer sentado frente a Miroku, que comprendió mi gesto y comenzó a leer. No pude evitar imaginar a Kagome sentada en su habitación inclinada sobre la mesa que tenía ahí en la que "estudiaba", iba escuchando sin perderme detalle de lo que Miroku leía e intentando imaginar la voz de Kagome pronunciando esas palabras. Me decía muchas cosas extrañas, sobre el Instituto y sus amigas, esas chicas obsesionadas con llamarme "novio", me hablaba de Souta, su madre, el abuelo y ese gato tan simpático llamado Buyo. Pero al final me decía algo tan simple y que me llenó de algo extraño que ella llamaba ilusión.

"_Podría contarte muchas cosas, pero hoy solo quisiera saber cómo estás" _

Miroku fue entonces un buen amigo, me ayudó a escribir las primeras cartas para Kagome, las que yo arrojaba por el pozo esperando a saber si ella las recibía. Mi única obsesión entonces, fue aprender a leer y escribir y el monje tuvo una paciencia que jamás podré compensarle, lo despertaba muy temprano, cuando la luz del sol comenzaba a dibujarse en el horizonte y no dejábamos las clases hasta que la noche comenzaba a caer, yo podía ver un poco mejor en la oscuridad, pero Miroku no.

Hasta que pude escribirle la primera carta de mi puño y letra. Lo intenté varias veces hasta que logré evitar los borrones de tinta, ya que sus cartas eran tan perfectas que yo deseaba que al menos las mías fueran decentes.

Mis primeras palabras para ella fueron extrañas, deseaba decirle que la añoraba y que deseaba que viniera, pero le dije simplemente hola, igual que en las cartas que antes escribiera Miroku por mí, pensé incluso que escribirle yo o él no hacía mucha diferencia, pero al menos ahora podía leer sus cartas todas las veces que quisiera.

"Shippo te extraña, a veces lo veo por los rincones lloriqueando como un niño y de mal humor por qué no estás, por lo demás está muy bien, él quiere saber ¿cuándo vendrás?" – InuYasha

"Aún no puedo ir, el Instituto me quita demasiado tiempo y cuando vengo a casa desde la capital sigo estudiando. Dile a Shippo que el tiempo pasará pronto y que cuando vaya, le daré un gran abrazo"- Kagome

"_¿Y si Shippo pudiera cruzar el pozo para verte?, solo para verte un poco…" – InuYasha_

"_Jejeje, sabes que Shippo no puede cruzar el pozo…" – Kagome_

"_Ya lo sé… pero… ¿no lo extrañas tú?..."- InuYasha_

"… _claro que lo extraño… es solo que… se me haría demasiado difícil verlo y dejarlo partir nuevamente…"- Kagome_

"_Ya…"- InuYasha_

"_Si…"- Kagome_

Sabía que tenía que entenderla, que ir a su lado solo la haría perder concentración en eso tan importante que estaba estudiando. Siempre pensé que aquí en el Sengoku podría aprender muchas cosas también, pero no quería presionarla. Hasta que un día en lugar de arrojar mi carta para ella por el pozo, crucé yo. Cuando llegué al otro lado supe inmediatamente que Kagome no estaba, mi última carta seguía ahí, nadie la había recogido y por lo que ella me había explicado venía a su casa cada luna creciente y menguante.

La esperé.

Su aroma llegó hasta mi cuando el sol ya había dejado caer sus colores crepusculares y las estrellas se alzaban coronando el cielo. La pagoda estaba oscura y yo permanecía en un rincón, sentado en el suelo. El corazón me saltaba con fuerza, podía escuchar mi propia respiración agitada y temía moverme cuando entrara, esperaba solo verla, que ella no me viera a mí para no perturbarla con mi presencia. Cuando la puerta se abrió allá arriba tuve que tragar para que el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta bajara y no ahogarme. Se veía tan hermosa, agradecí mi mayor capacidad para ver en la oscuridad por que deseaba admirarla, llevarme su imagen fresca en la memoria y de ese modo aguantar un poco más. Corrió escaleras abajo y su cabello se elevó un poco por la ráfaga de aire que produjo, las mejillas sonrojadas por la carrera que venía trayendo desde antes de entrar, había ansiedad en su rostro, la que se calmó cuando se encontró con mis dos cartas, la vi presionarlas contra su pecho como si fueran un tesoro y el corazón me latió más fuerte aún, no supe entonces muy bien por qué se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, pero ahora comprendo que fue la emoción. Se sentó en uno de los escalones y se ayudó de la luz que entraba por la puerta, que por suerte no llegaba hasta mí, desanudó la cinta que cerraba el rollo de papel en el que le había escrito y comenzó a leer. Pude percibir en el aire el olor salino de sus lagrimas y me sentí confuso y angustiado, no recordaba contarle nada triste, le hablaba de Shippo sí y de su añoranza, que era más bien una excusa para reflejar la mía, pero no le contaba de la muerte de nadie, desde que Naraku había desaparecido los aldeanos habían aumentado su esperanza de vida. Me removí inquieto, respiré hondo, no debía salir de mi escondite, yo no quería perturbarla en sus proyectos.

El olor de sus lágrimas se hizo más intenso.

Pude ver como dejaba de leer y volvía a oprimir las cartas contra su pecho. Sus sollozos se hicieron mayores, como si estuviera aligerándose de algo que llevaba mucho tiempo dentro y sentí tanta tristeza que no pude evitar acercarme. Creo que ella no me escuchó debido a su llanto y noté como se asustó cuando la abracé.

- Shhh… Kagome, soy yo – pude decir, mientras la rodeaba con mis brazos y entonces noté como se relajaba.

- InuYasha.

Susurró mi nombre y hundió el rostro en mi pecho desahogándose, la atraje hacía mi con más fuerza, no entendía bien por que lloraba, pero no quería que lo hiciera, me rodeo con sus brazos y me apretó fuertemente, bueno, con toda la fuerza que ella posee y acaricié su cabello para intentar calmarla.

- Tranquila… estoy aquí – le dije, esperando que entendiera que no corría peligro, la idea me preocupó - ¿has encontrado algún demonio en tu mundo? – pregunté.

- No…

Respondió moviendo la cabeza y entonces a escuché sonreír. Se liberó ligeramente de mi abrazo, pero yo me mantuve a su lado, aún sosteniéndola de los hombros, se limpio los ojos con las manos.

- Siento que me encontrará en este estado.

Se disculpó.

- Feh… no es la primera vez que te veo llorar – dije intentando quitarle importancia, para que ella no se sintiera avergonzada, a mí no me gusta que me vean llorar.

Volvió a sonreír y se quedó mirándome. No supe bien por qué, pero sus ojos brillaban de un modo distinto ese día, dejó de sonreír, pero no dejó de mirarme y me sentí invadido de sentimientos, todos los que albergaba dentro de mí para ella y creo que entonces lo supe. La amaba con toda mi alma.

- Kagome…- susurré, mientras ella ponía su mano en mi mejilla, el contacto fue tan perfecto que tuve la obligación de cerrar los ojos y experimentar las sensaciones.

Su mano era tibia, a pesar del frío de la noche, me quedé percibiendo aquello por un momento, lo siguiente fue el roce de sus labios, tan tenue y dulce que yo le respondí de la misma manera, acariciando y deleitándome con su sabor, sin decir nada de su aroma, que me rodeaba por completo, todo alrededor y dentro de mí era Kagome.

El modo en que llegamos hasta un costado del pozo no lo tengo muy claro, ni tampoco recuerdo la manera en que perdí parte de mis ropas, lo que sí recuerdo con una claridad impactante son los ojos de Kagome cuando me sintió dentro de ella, abiertos como dos lunas llenas que menguaron de inmediato, la abracé y la atraje hacía mí, quería sentirla mía y protegerla de todo, incluso de mi mismo, ella comenzó a moverse y comprendí que no la había dañado. Los sonidos que entonces comenzó a emitir hicieron que la piel se me erizara y todo perdió sentido excepto Kagome. Sé que me perdí a mi mismo, me perdí dentro de ella, dentro de su cuerpo y de su alma, me sentí acogido y amado, me lo decían sus besos, sus caricias y las palabras que lograba emitir, me lo decían sus piernas que me aferraban fuertemente, sus manos me asían y me obligaban a entrar más y más como si quisiera que nos uniéramos más allá de la unión que ya compartíamos.

Y yo lo deseaba también.

El modo en que todo aquello culminó es confuso incluso ahora, recuerdo haber escuchado mi propia, voz rugiendo como un poseso y la suya siempre delicada, rota por el placer que experimentábamos. Nos convertimos en uno, como el río desembocando en el mar. Una unión vertiginosa, las olas que chocan, se abrazan, se confunden y se armonizan luego en calma.

Las cartas luego de aquello no fueron suficientes, sé que rompí su concentración muchas veces, pero cada luna menguante y creciente me encontró ahí y yo le hice el amor cada una de ellas, las palabras que le escribía mientras esperaba a aquellas noches, se las susurraba al oído mientras la abrazaba desnuda.

Todos esos recuerdos han sido mi esperanza, han convertido mi vida en algo digno de vivirse y la espero ansioso.

Una luz sale desde la boca del pozo y mi corazón se agita sabiendo que ahora es Kagome. Me acerco mientras el perfume de su piel y su cabello llenan el ambiente solo para mí, me asomo y la veo subiendo, extiendo mi mano hacía ella y me estremezco solo con el roce de sus dedos, la tomo con fuerza y la ayudo a salir. Sus ojos brillan como dos estrellas, me sonríe y no puedo esconder mi propia alegría, la aferro por la cintura sin dejar la unión de nuestras manos.

- He regresado.

Me dice. Hay tanta luz en su rostro, que solo puedo mirarla y pensar en que no deseo vivir un día más sin ella.

- Quédate siempre.

Le pido, mientras la pego a mi cuerpo.

- Siempre.

Me dice con esa voz dulce que recuerdo. Y solo entonces la beso con fervor, me alimento de sus labios y me dejo llevar por esa ilusión de felicidad que es una certeza con Kagome junto a mí.

Fin.

**He escrito esta historia para un concurso que se lleva a cabo en Facebook, en el grupo "Yo amo leer y escribir fans fics", Me inspiré en parte de la letra de una canción de Alejandro Sanz que le da título al fic. Espero que lo disfrutes y que la historia contada desde los sentimientos de InuYasha tenga para ustedes el mismo sabor dulce que ha tenido para mí. Amo a ese Hanyou.**

**Besitos**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


End file.
